This invention relates to voice message storage and transmission systems and, more particularly, to apparatus for use in a central dictation system in which priority voice messages are identified and supplied to designated recipients by way of, for example, voice mail.
Central dictation systems are known wherein a central voice message store receives messages dictated by system authors for subsequent transmission to transcribe stations whereby those messages may be transcribed to written, or "hard copy" form. One example of a central dictation system is the Nucleus Central Dictation System, sold by Dictaphone Corporation. In the Nucleus system, the central store is comprised of magnetic tape which records, in analog form, messages which are dictated by system authors. Recorded messages are directed by supervisory control to particular transcribe stations.
Another example of a central dictation system is the Digital Express System DX7000, sold by Dictaphone Corporation, which utilizes digital techniques for converting dictated messages to digital form and then storing those digitized messages on typical digital storage devices. Details of this system are described in British Specification 2,201,863, published Sept. 7, 1988. Here too, stored messages subsequently may be reproduced and directed to particular transcribe stations under supervisory control. In a digital central dictation system, digital information characterizing each message may be stored with that message, or in a separate storage device or storage area and linked to that message. Such information typically identifies the type of message which is dictated, the identity of the author who dictated that message, and other parameters which are useful in following (or tracking) the progress of the storage and transcribe operations associated with that message. For example, the time of dictation, the particular department of which the author is a member, and other useful information may be generated either automatically, as when the author operates his dictate equipment, or manually, such as may be generated when the author operates a keyboard, keypad, or the like.
In some instances, certain dictated messages are of sufficient importance as to be transmitted to a recipient immediately after dictation such that the recipient is apprised of that message without delay. That is, it is important for the recipient to learn of that message even before it is transcribed into hard copy. For example, in the environment of a health care facility, such as a hospital, reports dictated by certain physicians o technicians with respect to particular patients or particular diagnoses may require prompt transmission to the attending physician of that patient and should not be subject to inherent delays associated with the transcription of those reports. However, in most conventional central dictation systems, both of the analog and digital type, such prompt communication of what is referred to herein as "priority messages" is not readily attainable. Often, auxiliary means are used to apprise a particular recipient of the fact that a priority message is awaiting his access. For example, the author of the message may have to communicate directly with its recipient, as by placing a separate telephone call to him which often may not be successful. Similarly, the mere communication of a priority message to a supervisor with the request that the message be relayed to the recipient may not be completed, either because the recipient is not readily available to receive that message, or because the supervisory operator may be occupied with other tasks, or the like.
Recently so-called "voice mail" systems have been introduced. A typical voice mail system is incorporated into many private telephone systems and provides a means for recording a message from one user of the system destined to another, in the event that the latter is not available to receive the message at the time it is transmitted. Accordingly, a central recorder is used as a temporary store of that message; and the intended recipient is apprised of the fact that a message is awaiting his retrieval. For example, the telephone equipment normally used in the system may be provided With an indicator which is energized when a "voice mail" message has been recorded and is awaiting retrieval by its recipient. Typically, the intended recipient responds to such an indication by accessing the central store, whereupon the recorded message is played back. To prevent the retrieval of a voice mail message by an unauthorized recipient, each recipient is provided with a "voice mailbox" which may be thought of as being analogous to a conventional mailbox. Voice mailboxes are accessed by a suitable "key", such as a particular password, user identification, or the like. Thus, in its general and intended form, voice mail is temporarily stored in a voice mailbox and retrieved only by a user authorized to access that mailbox.
In a typical voice message communication system, voice mail and central dictation have been treated heretofore as two separate, independent and distinct facilities. That is, a voice mail system has not been interactive with nor accessible from the central dictation system. Use of a voice mail system normally requires inputs and controls separate from those of a dictation system. Thus, in a health care environment of the type described above, a dictated message destined for an attending physician cannot be sent to him promptly unless a separate voice mail system is available and the author of the message accesses the voice mail system and creates another, separate message to be accessed by the attending physician.
Unfortunately, use of the voice mail system under the circumstances described above is time-consuming, laborious and often frustrating. The author may not have sufficient time to recreate his original report for the benefit of the voice mail system. Consequently, there is a high probability that important messages which should be transmitted immediately to a desired recipient nevertheless may not reach that recipient until the hard copy report is transcribed and physically delivered to him.